Worlds Apart
by ThePenguinCOMMANDER
Summary: Starts in DN Angelverse, ends up who knows where! READ PLEASE! NO PAIRINGS AS OF YET!


ThePenguinCOMMANDER:

Whew! BIG CHAPPIE! But then again, this is gonna be a BIG crossover fic. If you don't know something, then LOOK. IT. UP. That's why we have Google, people!

Starts out in the D N Angel-verse, so go ahead and do some research. Kinda manga-based, so don't wander too far into the anime side of it.

I'm not spoilin' anything else. And I'm havin' one of my wolf OC's do the disclaimers! TAKE IT AWAY LYRA!

Lyra (wolfie correspondent #1):

Meg doesn't own anything except the character details that make up Toki! Well, she also owns me of course...

Now, READ AND REVIEW!

--

Think of escaping your own world, your own time, in order to survive.

Would you do it?

Or would be too afraid that you wouldn't make it to the other side?

But what happens if you take that leap of fate and your tossed into whole new dimentions? What happens then?

A hell of a lot, that's what. 

-o-

_Chapter One: Toki_

Running. Always running. She felt as if she always had been and forseen the she may just as well have.

Short white hair being blown around by drafts the crept thier way through ally openings, the only windows to the war occuring. Strange and unusual clothing clung to her body; a top that was almost poncho-like, but sat below her shoulders, and a long skirt that wrapped itself around her waist. Two round hair ornaments with thin chains that held large teardropped gems nestled safetly in her hair as she conversed her way past other refugees. She looked very out of place amongst the others, like royalty from a ancient land tossed into a world of today; a gemstone in a world of stone. But no one gave her a second glance, trying to make thier ways to nearby shelters like flocks of startled birds making for sanctuary.

Toki was the name this lost gem chose for herself, and she made it well known that she wouldn't go by any other. She told Daisuke that many times. She told Sotoshi that as well. Both of them always teased her about her name choice, but she always backed it up as obvious. "Toki no Byoushin" was all she was ever known as and even though she was a piece of artwork, she often lacked creativity. That was in the past now, tears leaking from crystalline blue eyes. She desperately hoped that if she disappeared from this world that they would remain safe. Toki glanced at the covered painting in her arms; her lifeline, her _soul _was held in there and she needed a place to hide it. Any place at all.

She slid to a stop before an enclosed alleyway, and stumbled a bit as she scampered into it's realitive safety. Leaning against the grimy wall, Toki panted lightly as she continued to clutch at the painting. Listening to the rush of people pass her by, she suddenly felt a wave of loneliness. Fight back the urge to run back to her friends, The Second Hand of Time began to prepare herself. She had to leave this world in order to draw away the evil chasing her. Anywhere would be fine. _Anywhere safe._

Pale blue rings encompassed her as she began to make the jump to another time, another place. _Any place. _She thought of calm fields with tall grass, farm animals grazing in peaceful valleys, a large pond with brillant clear water. _A sanctuary just for me, _she thought contentedly. Tears began to collect in her eyes once more, wishing her friends could be with her, but with a graceful twist of her hand, she flicked them away. Clasping her hands together and closing her eyes, she foucused on the location. To the rest of the world, she looked like she was praying fervently, but she knew very well what she was doing was far from it. The pale blue rings began to grow in intensity as she prepared herself for the jump through time. The rings slowly began to spin around her as she faded, speeding up as she became transperent. The white haired girl heard people shouting and making a fuss, someone obviously spoting her even in the rush. But she could also hear the soft melody of spring water trickling through stones and over earth. Pulling herself and the painting from thier former location, the rings suddenly flashed blindingly. And they were gone.

--

Toki fell on her face with a slight thump on the soft earth, happy that she didn't choose her location to be somewhere in the mountians. She shivered on the ground at the thought of falling to her death on great, pointy boulders. Picking herself up and flipping herself back into a sitting position, she nonchanantly brushed off stray dirt and grass that caught in her hair. She was slightly embarassed that she fell at all, but she did try to rush it a bit too much. That probably caused it.

The Second Hand of Time sat there for a moment, soaking in the natural beauty the surrounded her. Lush greenry made it's way into perephrial vision; a large spring-filled pool burbled in front of her. A twilight painted sky soared above her head, great spans of burgandy and navy filling up the sky. The perfect place to lay low.

Toki sat there, absorbing the serenity, when a sudden realization came and hit her like a ton of bricks. _The painting..._

Panicking at the thought, she quickly stood, making the blood to rush from her head. Standing still for a moment, she muttered curses while she waited for the dull ache to go away and her vision to stop blurring. Every time she stood up too fast, the blood dropped out of her skull like a ton of bricks, making her vision go squirlley and her brain to short circut. She _hated_ that.

Her senses starting to function again, she began to scour the surrounding area when she spotted something poking out of the small collection of trees that were behind her. Toki made her way past various plant and sighed with relief at the sight of the painting, while a little dishelved, perfectly unharmed. Attempting to unlodge it from where is was stuck in the vee of two conjoined trees, Toki noticed something hovering just out of the range of her vision. Turning her head, she gave a slight squeal as she spotted a small floating ghost-like creature.

"Shoo!" she declared defiantly at the thing while still trying to carefully remove the painting. But instead of floating away like a good ghost, it came closer, as if she were calling it instead of shooing it away. Toki gave the creature a glare as it loomed ever nearer. Sticking her tongue out at it and uttering another "Shoo!", Toki turned back to the painting. The ghost-thing came even closer and began to pull on her clothing and even yanked her hair. Letting go of the painting she swat at it, her hand of course passing right through it. It made her hand buzz, like she was being shocked. Pulling her hand back, Toki began looking around for a stick to hit it with. She knew it wouldn't affect the little ghost, but it would sure make her feel better. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something else make it's way toward her. Giving the ghost creature another swat, who was taking to yanking on her hair again, she turned to face her new opponent. A skeleoton was making it's achingly slow way towards her carrying a long rusty sword behind him. Toki stood there for a moment, mouth hanging open as realization wormed it's way into her brain.

"What's with this place!" she yelled in frustration. Covering the painting as best she could with leaves and some dead brush (it was still stuck), Toki began to make her way out again. The tiny ghost clung to her clothing, like it was afraid of the skeleoton as well. Deciding it was best to leave it be for them moment, she snaked her way past bushes and tree limbs.

It was already dark out, Toki having spent a good twenty minutes trying to retrive her painting. She was about to make her way out when she noticed a good deal of lumbering shapes dislodging themselves from the darkness. Muttering a few choice words under her breath, Toki looked around for some sort of clear path or spark of inspiration. Neither came to her. Instead she heard some yelling and ruckus and a bright flare of touchlight coming from the large gate that was to her left. She stared blankly at it for a moment, trying to figure out when it had got there. The skeletons also seemed distracted as well, grunting and grumbling in confusion.

"There's a BUNCH of them in there!"

"When did they get there?! There are any graves at the healing spring!"

"But did you see that light? They must have be attacted to it..."

"Do you think some sort of evil power is in there?"

A hush seemed to fall over the group collected outside the gate. Toki, who was using the distraction as a good chance to sneak away, nodded to herself. They must of seen the light she gave off during the jump. She smacked her forehead mentally; no _wonder_ there are so many dead guys here. The 'dead guys' in question were still watching the gate, as if waiting for something. This was, of course, until her majesty of gracefulness stepped on a branch.

Muttering a few more curses, she made her way quickly towards the large pool as the skeletons began to stalk her again. They were following her with more purpose now; some waving weapons, other grunting out short warcries. The people gathered at the gate must have seen the sudden movement, because they began to speak more loudly and franticly.

"Oh my goodness, they're chasing that poor girl!"

"Someone get Link!"

"Quick! Someone get Link!"

"Oh dear, someone do _something_!?"

"Link!"

"I'm right here."

The last speaker's words cut through the frantic yelling like a shark through a school of minnows. Toki was already up to her waist in the pool, but stopped her escape attempt to glance behind her. The skeletons had turned back to the gate, this time nervously grunting to each other. Some where even retreating. Whatever it was, it had to be something pretty bad to make these guys retreat.

The gates suddenly creaked open, most of the skeletons now scampering away to reveal a green-clad young man. He wasn't wearing anything special; a basic green fighting tunic with a matching green hat. She couldn't see his face very well; it was hidden away by shadows created from the tourchlight at his back. But he held the air of a warrior who could easily fight his way through a horde of skeletons.

One of the more determined skeletons began making his way back over to Toki, easily hobbling through the water with his lack of clothing to hinder him. The white haired girl gave a squeal as she restarted her trek through deepening water, wet clothes hampering her progress. The little ghost still clung to her right shoulder, shivering with what must have been fear.

Toki heared a _thunk_, and turned around sharply to see the young warrior racing towards the skeleton, a broadsword in hand. But such a quick turn tripped her up, and the poor white-haired youth waved her arms around to try to stop an inevitable fall. Falling into the pool, Toki tried vainly to right herself, bubbles escaping her lips. A sudden grab at her arm made her fail around, fearing that the skeleton had her.

But something lightly tapped her un-ghostified shoulder, making her turn her gaze to a large crimson and yellow eye. Giving an underwater shout, Toki felt herself being yanked up toward the surface. Spluttering and coughing up water, she could vaguely hear the voices of the people at the gate gathered around her.

"Are you okay? You poor thing!"

"Look at her hair! Do you think she's some sort of poe?"

"Nonsense!" Toki heard a _smack_ and some sort of muttering. A gentle hand was patting her on her back, helping her to get the rest of the water from her lungs.

"Trying to swallow the entire spring? You should save some for the fish." A warm laugh sounded from next to her. Turning to look at the source, Toki pushed wet bangs out of her face. A look of surprise made it's way onto her face as she looked at the young man who was battled the skeleton. He also moved some straw colored bangs out of his face and extended a hand while smiling warmly, "I'm Link."

--

ThePenguinCOMMANDER:

Fifteen bucks the person who correctly guesses where Toki is now! It's not hard! THIRTY bucks to the person who correctly guesses the owner of the red and yellow eye!

Clickity Review Button NOW!


End file.
